An ordinary coat rack now widely used comprises only a few stationary pieces such that if even one of the pieces is broken while moving it the whole rack has to be thrown away in spite of the economic loss.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a coat rack that overcomes the foregoing problem associated with the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coat rack in which is easy to replace broken or damaged rack pieces. A further object of the present invention is to provide a coat rack wherein the rack pieces having various configurations and forms can be simply inserted and assembled in the pillar rod, if necessary.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a coat rack having a top which is aesthetically beautiful in appearance.
The foregoing and other objects as well a advantages of the present invention will become clear by the following description of the invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.